Bad Humor
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Semenjak hamil, Sakura memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh. Dia selalu menjodoh-jodohkan Naruto -suaminya- dengan orang lain bahkan menuduh si blonde melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di belakangnya. Dan sial bagi Naruto, Sasuke hadir hanya memperkeruh keadaan saja.


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SakuNaruSasu**

**Warning**

**Gaje, OOC, misstypo, absurd, aneh, dll**

**BIJAK LAH KALIAN MEMILIH BACAAN YANG KALIAN ANGGAP LAYAK!**

"Sebentar lagi _Chibi_ Naruto akan lahir." Naruto berseru bangga. Ia merangkul erat bahu Sakura. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu hanya tersenyum malu karena sikap norak suaminya.

Yah… pada akhirnya Sakura menerima lamaran Naruto, mereka menikah setelah perang shinobi berakhir dua tahun lalu. Dalam tiga bulan usia pernikahan mereka, kini mereka akan dikaruniai seorang anak. Naruto yang sudah menjadi Hokage sejak tahun lalu itu menyerukan berita membahagiakan pada teman-temannya.

Tidak jauh dari Naruto, Sasuke yang sedang memakan daging asapnya hanya mendengus kemudian mengunyah pelan.

Hinata di sisi Kiba tersenyum bahagia. Shikamaru yang juga turut berpesta di kedai yang sudah Naruto sewa itu tertidur di atas meja. Chouzi yang paling bersemangat melahap semua hidangan yang tersedia. Lee menangis haru, sedangkan Tenten terus merenung sedih, karena sampai hari ini… belum ada seorang pun yang melamarnya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Sakura-_chan_, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuknya –_ttebayo_!" Naruto semakin girang saja.

Mendengar itu, Sakura terdiam, ia menoleh menatap suaminya dalam-dalam, bibirnya mengecup sudut bibir si pirang sekilas, membuat teman-temannya menyoraki dua pasangan paling sensasional di Konoha. Si ninja nomor satu pada akhirnya bisa menikahi kunoichi terkuat di Konoha, sungguh… perngobanan Naruto sejak kecil itu tidaklah sia-sia.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan apa pun untukku Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sumringah. Naruto dengan polosnya mengangguk saja.

"Kalau begitu, cium Sasuke-_kun_ di depanku saat ini."

Hening!

Semua orang menatap Sakura horror. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu meminta –memerintah- suaminya sendiri untuk mencium orang lain? apalagi… sosok orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, mantan pujaan hati si gadis bersurai _pink_ sendiri.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-_chan_-"

"Kau tidak mau?" Sakura menggeram. Emerald cantiknya menatap Naruto geram. "Aku sedang ngidam."

"Ta-"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Sakura meninggikan oktaf suaranya. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar tidak pedulinya, meminum sake seolah tidak terganggu dengan pertengkaran suami-istri yang melibatkan namanya. "Bukan kah sebelum menikahiku, kau belajar melakukan seks dengan Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kali ini Shikamaru bahkan terjaga dari tidurnya, ia ikut menatap Sakura _shock_, bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi. Ini tidak lucu."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Membuat teman-temannya langsung _sweatdrop_ karena tingkahnya. Selera humor gadis itu saat hamil memang sedikit aneh. Bukan sekali dua kali, Sakura menjodoh-jodohkan suaminya dengan orang lain.

Sakura kemarin bahkan menuduh Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu di gentong Gaara, surat cinta lah, cokelat buatan tangan sendiri lah, dan masih banyak lagi omong kosong yang menurutnya lucu padahal sama sekali tidak untuk orang lain.

"Ahh… selera humor kalian jelek sekali." Sakura menyesap kembali teh hijaunya, tidak sadar bahwa yang berselera humor jelek justru dirinya.

"Mana mungkin Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Setiap bertemu mereka hampir selalu bertukar tinju."

Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka langsung membenarkan pernyataan Sakura. Bahkan, sampai Naruto diangkat menjadi Hokage dengan Sasuke yang dinobatkan sebagai kapten ANBU, mereka masih saja sering bertengkar dan beradu tinju.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Sasuke membuka suara, setelah sekian puluh menit duduk dan makan, akhirnya dia memutuskan bergabung mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. "Di belakangmu, Naruto memang berselingkuh denganku, Sakura."

"_TEME_!"

**The end**

**Nay nyoba-nyoba nulis NaruSaku. Hahaha. Walo ya, entah kenapa si Teme itu hobi nongol and ngomong yg aneh2 kalo udah ada Naru #TabokinTeme**

**Yah… hanya drabble singkat, semoga bisa bikin kalian ikut senyum juga pas bacanya.**

**Ini fic NaruSaku pertama Nay loh. Dan Nay gak ngerasa ini masuk sho-ai, sih. Soalnya kan judulnya aja udah bad humor.**

**Dan… Nay pengen buktiin rasa sayang Nay sama Naru. Nay bakalan coba bikin drabble pairingin Naru sama orang lain termasuk ma Kakak keliput ato Kyuubi. Muehehehe. Maaf ya SasuTeme, Nay sedang ingin mengkhianatimu. Tapi tenang aja, di mana ada NaruNaru pasti ada dirimu kok. Hobimu kan ngerusak suasana. Hahaha **

**Well.. adakah yang bersedia ninggalin review?**

**Sankyuuu**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
